Resident Evil Code: Project A 1
by Trippy Libby
Summary: Six months after CVX, Claire starts having nightmares and illusions about what happend. Are they really just visions or is something else going at Rockfort?
1. Prolouge

After discovering the secrets held in the Spencer mansion, Albert Wesker's betrayal, and the viral outbreak in Raccoon city, Chris Redfield and the rest of the S.T.A.R.S. team retreated to Europe where the main Umbrella headquarters was rumored to be.  
  
About 10 days later, Claire Redfield came to Raccoon city to search for Chris, only to find that the city had been infested with the living dead. After surviving Raccoon, Claire went to Europe and was captured. She was taken to Rockfort prison where she met Steve Burnside. After escaping Rockfort, Claire and Chris were finally reunited. They destoryed the Ashford twins and escaped Umbrella's Antarctic base just as the base was about to blow.  
  
However...  
  
Little did any of them know that the Spencer mansion, Wesker's betrayal, Raccoon City, Chief Irons, the viruses, the monsters, Rockfort, the twins, Steve's death, and the Antarctic base were all just the tip of the iceberg.  
  
The whole ordeal was merely a prelude of things to come... 


	2. Six months later

I don't own RE. I don't have the pleasure of owning badass sexy characters like Chris Redfield, Albert Wesker, Leon Kennedy, Steve Burnside, and my personal favorite, Claire! (Cheers Claire on while playing CVX. "Yeah! Come on, Claire! Kick that tyrant's sorry ass! You go girl!") Along with the rest of the gang. I thank god I don't own Alfred, though. His voice alone... Now I don't know about everyone else, but time Alfred opens his mouth, I just want to rip his voice box right out of his throat! LOL! Well, I'm sure anyone who's had the displeasure of hearing him talk will feel the same way too. I only own the ones that I make up.  
  
A/N: Alright, I was having a bit of a problem with updating this story for some unknown reason, so I just deleted it and reposted it along with the real chapter 5. About damn time, eh? Well, read on!  
  
  
  
Six months later...  
  
Claire was sitting out on the balcony in the apartment that she and Chris shared. They had an aunt who lived in Europe that owned the apartment, and insisted that they stay there until they were ready to leave. The only problem was that it was in the same city where Umbrella's main headquarters was, which unnerved Claire to no end. She sighed, and closed her eyes.  
  
```Flash Back```  
  
Claire was running down the long, dark hallway, trying to get away from the hunters that were chasing her. The sound of an axe scraping against the ground can be heard nearby.  
  
"What was that?" Claire asked herself.  
  
She got her gun ready for any monsters that might attack. She started walking, and the scraping noise grew louder, and louder. Moaning could be heard over the scraping. Claire held her breath, she prayed that it wasn't Alexia, or another tyrant. She cocked her gun, ready to attack. As Claire moved closer, the two hunters that been chasing her dropped from the ceiling right in front of her.  
  
"Damn! Not you motherfuckers, again!" Claire exclaimed.  
  
Before the hunters could attack, Claire started shooting. It took about two bullets each, to kill them.  
  
"Go to hell, you little shits!" Claire exclaimed.  
  
Claire stepped over the now dead hunters, and listened for the scraping, and moaning.  
  
"What could be making that awful sound?" Claire asked.  
  
Claire moved on. The scraping kept getting louder, until the blade of the axe was seen cutting down the wall to her far left.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Claire asked.  
  
When the wall was completely cut off, a big, hunch back-like monster with blue green skin appeared. The axe he carried was rather large, and he seemed to look like Steve. Claire managed to get a good look at him, and realized that it was Steve.  
  
"Oh, my god! It's Steve! What happened to him?!" Claire exclaimed.  
  
Steve raised the heavy axe, and ran right towards Claire.  
  
"Steve, what are you doing?! It's me, Claire! I'm your friend!" Claire exclaimed.  
  
It was no use, though. It was almost as if Steve could no longer hear her. He charged at her with the axe. Claire knew she wouldn't able to kill him, so she no choice but to run, and hide. She started running, and tears rolled down her eyes. She wondered what could have happened to turn Steve into such a horrible monster. Steve swung the axe, and almost caught Claire in the leg, but, she was too fast for him. She jumped into the opening that she came up from. The hole was too small for Steve to fit into, so he started hacking away at it. He gave up, when the ground wouldn't give way, and just continued walking. Claire waited until he was gone before coming back up. She wiped away the tears, just to have new ones appear, and she started to sob uncontrollably. When she had calmed down a few minutes later, she continued walking down the hall.  
  
"Oh, Steve. What happened to you? Who did this to you? It had to have been Alexia, it had to be. That crazy bitch! I'll kill her, if it's the last thing I do. Then, I'll set you free, Steve. I promise." Claire said.  
  
```End Flash Back```  
  
Claire opened her eyes. She hated having that flashback. It gave a chill down her spine everytime she thought about it. She had not completely gotten over what had happened to Steve. She didn't think she ever would. Tears came to her eyes at the thought of it.  
  
~Steve. I still can't believe Alexia did that to you. I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I wonder where you are, considering you're even alive. I hope you are. One day, I'll find you, Steve. Then, I'll find a way to get you back to normal.~  
  
She was taken out of her thoughts, when a hand placed itself on her shoulder. She looked up to find her brother Chris, smiling down at her.  
  
"Hey there, lady red." Chris said.  
  
"Hey, macho red." Claire said.  
  
They begun laughing. Since their last name was 'Redfield' everyone they knew called them the 'red siblings'. 'Lady red' and 'macho red' were nick names that Chris and Claire often called themselves.  
  
"You had that flashback again, didn't you Claire?" Chris asked.  
  
Claire nodded. Chris sighed. He didn't like seeing her like this. He knew that she cared about Steve, and was shaken up about what had happened to him. he also knew that it was Alexia who did that to him. That alone, was enough to send Chris over the edge, and shot Alexia down mercilessly, until she was nothing but blood, and goo on the floor. Chris had actually liked Steve. He thought Steve was a cool guy, and was grateful that he looked after Claire while they were at the prison. Chris also hoped that Steve was still alive, and curable.  
  
"Are you alright, sis?" Chris asked.  
  
"I.. I guess so. I just.. I still can't believe what happened to Steve. I tried to tell him it was me, but, it was as if he didn't even recognize me anymore. I had to run away from him so he wouldn't get me with that axe. that hugh axe. The one that would have sliced me clean had it hit me. The one that..." Claire's voice trailed off.  
  
"Whoa, Calm down, Claire. I don't want you to have another nervous-breakdown. You've already had three of them this week, for god's sake!" Chris exclaimed.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. It's just that, no matter how hard I try, I just can't stop thinking about him. I have nightmares, Chris. Nightmares about him chasing me with the axe, nightmares about Alexia and Alfred, basically, I have nightmares about the whole thing. I can't sleep at night, Chris. Sometimes, when I'm alone, I think I see Steve walking around. He never has the axe, though. While I'm relieved that he doesn't have that horrible, bloody axe, I'm also scared shitless when I see him. He seems so harmless that, I'm always torn between going up to him, and giving him a big hug, or just running away from him. He always disappears before I can decide, though. Then, I wonder if it was all just an illusion, or if I really did see him. Sometimes, at night, I can even hear him moaning, and crying, begging to be put out of his misery. that's why you hear me scream late at night, sometimes." Claire said.  
  
Claire started sobbing, uncontrollably. Chris gently rocked her back, and forth for a few minutes to comfort her. He was shocked, though. He knew Claire was still upset about the whole Alexia/Alfred thing, and about Steve. He also knew she was having flashbacks, but, he didn't know about the nightmares, the illusions, or what Claire said to be illusions, and he certainly didn't know why she would scream so late at night, sometimes. This worried him greatly. He wanted to get help for her, but, he was afraid that whatever doctor he took her to would just write her off as 'insane', and stick her in an asylum. Chris knew better, though. He went through the same shit she had, he knew she wasn't crazy.  
  
"Don't worry, sis. I'm sure all this will pass. you have to understand that it takes time, though. this isn't something you can just get over in the blink of an eye." Chris said.  
  
"But, it's been six months, Chris. When will the nightmares, and the illusions, stop?" Claire asked.  
  
Chris sighed.  
  
"I don't know, Claire. All I know is that if this keeps up, I'm gonna have to take you to a doctor." Chris said.  
  
Claire's eyes widened.  
  
"You can't! They'll think I'm crazy, and lock me away!" Claire exclaimed.  
  
Chris chuckled.  
  
"What's so goddamn funny, Chris?" Claire asked.  
  
"I don't mean any of the doctors here, Claire. There's a special doctor in Paris who used to live in Raccoon city. He was one of S.T.A.R.S best in the fields of Toxicology, and Biochemistry. He worked on trying to find a cure for the T-virus. As we speak, he's even working on a cure for the T- Veronica virus, which unless I'm mistaken, that's the virus that Alexia used to change Steve into that monster." Chris said.  
  
Claire's jaw dropped. She could not believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Really? There's a doctor who can actually help me, and cure Steve, if we find him?" Claire asked.  
  
"Yes, I believe he can. You remember him, Dr. Luis Sanchez." Chris said.  
  
Claire gasped.  
  
"You mean he's the one who made the antidote for the T-virus?!" Claire exclaimed.  
  
Chris smiled, and nodded.  
  
"I already spoke to him. He'll be here in three days. Staying in Europe had its advantages, after all." Chris said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it did." Claire said.  
  
"Well, it's getting late. We should go back inside, and try to get some sleep." Chris said.  
  
Claire nodded.  
  
"It sure was nice of aunt Amy to let us stay here." Claire said.  
  
"Yeah, it was." Chris said.  
  
They both went inside, and Chris closed the sliding door. After wishing eachother goodnight, they went off to their rooms to retire for the night.  
  
A/N: Well, that's the first chapter. Is Claire seeing Steve just an illusion, or is he really there? Can Dr. Sanchez stop Claire's nightmares? Stay tuned, more to come. Til then, R/R. I'm still pretty new at this whole horror thing. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of the characters. Sure would be nice if I did, though.  
  
Claire sighed as she entered her room. Ever since she started having the nightmares, she dreaded the time when she fell asleep.  
  
~I hope I'll be able to get some sleep tonight. I hope Dr. Sanchez can help me. These constant nightmares and the visions of Steve are driving me insane!~  
  
Claire changed into her P.J.s and got into bed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep within minutes.  
  
Sometime later, Claire found herself walking down a long, dark narrow hallway with red wooden doors on either side of the wall. Moaning and screaming can be heard coming from inside the doors. This was not what caught her attention, though. At the end of the hallway was a big, blue steel door with a barred window. She walked closer and saw blood pouring out from the window.  
  
~What's going on? Where am I?~  
  
Claire continued walking and reached the door. She looked at her hands and realized that she didn't have a gun.  
  
~Shit! Don't tell me I don't a weapon! How the fuck am I going to defend myself?!~  
  
She fumbled in her pockets for a moment and pricked her finger on something sharp. She pulled it out and saw that it was a small combat knife. (A/N: It's the same one she got when Rodrigo let her out of the prison cell in the beginning of the game.) She sighed.  
  
~Well, it's better than nothing. I remember Jill Valentine saying 'the only weak weapon is the one that is either not used properly, or not used at all'. Now, let's see what's behind this door.~  
  
She was just about to open the door, when it suddenly burst open. A zombie came out with strange green goo pouring from its mouth. Claire grabbed her knife and slashed it in the knees, causing it to fall to the floor. It made a grab for her leg, but Claire kicked it in the face. Blood mixed with the foul smelling goo started pouring from its face, making Claire gag.  
  
~Oh, my god! That green shit smells so nasty! What the hell is that stuff?~  
  
The zombie attempted to stand up, but Claire stabbed it in the back. She stabbed it again in the rib cage and blood poured from its body letting Claire know that it was finally dead.  
  
~What the fuck is going on here?! That zombie was supposed to die after I kicked it! Could it have something to do with that disgusting green goo? Well, there's only one way to find out.~  
  
Claire walked into the now open door. She looked around and realized that she was in a laboratory of some sort.  
  
~What is this place? Am I back in the Ashford mansion?~  
  
In a corner of the lab, she noticed a big test tube that was filled with a thick green liquid.   
  
~This is the same liquid that was pouring out of that zombie's mouth!~  
  
She saw the label on the test tube and decided to read it. Her eyes went wide and her face went as white as a sheet when she read what it said.  
  
~T-VERONICA VIRUS. This is what Alexia used to change Steve into that horrible monster?!~  
  
She also noticed a piece of paper on the table next to the tube. She picked it up and began reading.  
  
~Friday 10/13/XX, 3:07 A.M.  
  
This new virus maybe just the thing I need to rid myself of that annoying little bitch and her dickhead brother. First, I'll try it on one of the prisoneers to see if it works, then I'll use it on that guy she likes so much. Steve Burnside, I think his name was. I'll inject him with this virus and he'll blindly destroy the one person he truely cares about.~  
  
Claire crumpled the note in her hand. She had to take a few deep breathes to prevent herself from screaming in murderous rage.  
  
~That zombie was the prisoneer that Alexia tried the virus out on! That sick, crazy, heartless bitch! She's gone to damn far this time! Someone's gonna have to teach her a lesson!~  
  
Claire looked towards the center of the lab and saw another test tube. This one was much larger and thicker than the last one. Claire walked towards it and noticed that it was filled with a bubbly blue liquid. She also saw a hunched over figure that had its back turned to her.  
  
~What is that thing?~  
  
Claire walked a little closer so she could get a better look at the creature. She tripped on something and landed head first on the floor. Claire got up to see what she had tripped over. To her surprise and delight, she found a magnum gun next to her foot.(A/N: Magnum guns, you gotta love em.)  
  
~Thank god! I may need this.~  
  
Claire checked the gun to make sure it was loaded. She got up and continued to walk towards the tube and noticed that the creature had bluegreen skin and a tuff of redish brown hair. She walked over to the other side and gasped when she saw the creature's face.  
  
~Oh, my god! It looks like Steve! Oh please, don't let it be true!~  
  
Claire looked at the label and all color drained from her face.  
  
~Specimen #627. Steven Burnside~  
  
~So, this is how Alexia turned Steve into that monster. That bitch really is insane.~  
  
Claire sighed. She still couldn't believe that Alexia had done this. In a far corner of the lab, Claire saw the axe that Steve would try to kill her with. She also saw all sorts of different weapons on the walls all over the lab.  
  
~What the fuck? Does Alexia plan to use any of these, herself?!~  
  
Claire was just about to walk up to one of the walls to check out the weapons, when she heard the door open.  
  
~Shit! I'd better hide!~  
  
Claire ducked under the table with the test tube that contained the green virus liquid. Luckily, there was a cloth covering hanging out, so she could hide and see what was going on without being seen. The door opened and Alexia walked in.  
  
"Well Steve, it seems my little virus has worked perfectly. If that zombie doesn't take care of her, then you'll come in and finish the job." Alexia said.  
  
Claire narrowed her eyes.  
  
~How dare that insane bitch try and use Steve as an experiment! I can't believe she would stoop so low, just to get to me.~  
  
Claire watched as Alexia picked up a needle and drain the liquid from the tube that Steve was in. Steve groaned and opened his eyes.  
  
"Well Steve, are you ready to obey me?" Alexia asked.  
  
Steve growled angerly.  
  
"I guess that a no, huh." Alexia said.  
  
"You... sick... crazed... demented... coldhearted... bitch... I'll... never... obey... you... I... won't... hurt... her.... Ever." Steve said.  
  
"Oh, too bad. I was really hoping you would reconsider. Oh well, I have other ways of convincing you." Alexia said.  
  
~What the fuck is she going to do now?!~  
  
Alexia completely drained the liquid from the tube and opened the hatch. Then, she stuck the needle in Steve's back. Steve screamed in agonizing pain and doubled over at Alexia's feet. Claire could only watch in horror.  
  
~How dare she do that to him! Now I know how she did it! Fucking bitch, she's really gonna pay now!~  
  
Claire checked the magnum and saw five bullets in it. She cocked the gun, getting ready to fire.  
  
~One shot is all I need to kill the bitch.~  
  
Claire got out and charged towards Alexia. Alexia just smirked. Claire shot the magnum, but Alexia got out of the way. Alexia managed to avoid all five bullets. Claire grunted in frustration as she threw the gun down and ran towards one of walls to grab a weapon.  
  
~There's gotta be something I could use on her!~  
  
Just as Claire was about to grab a weapon, Alexia's hands gripped her throat and began to strangle her.  
  
"Well now, what have we here? How nice of you to save me the trouble of finding you, Claire." Alexia said.  
  
Alexia turned Claire around. Claire's eyes went wide and she struggled to breathe. Alexia begun to laugh insanely.  
  
"Curiousity killed the cat, my dear. How sad, you're going to die now, all because of your innocent curiousity." Alexia said.  
  
~Shit! I'm running out of air! I've got to do something, but what?~  
  
Alexia started to tighten her grip on Claire's throat, when she suddenly lost her balance and fell. Alexia let go of Claire who took a hugh breath. Claire looked up to find Steve holding Alexia down by her legs.  
  
"Steve?!" Claire exclaimed.  
  
"Why, you over grown, hunch back freak of nature! How dare you do this to me?!" Alexia exclaimed.   
  
"Easy, you're an insane bitch that should either be locked up in some asylum, or prefferably dead. Oh, and by the way, the only freak of nature around here is you." Steve said.  
  
"You'll pay for that, you little shit!" Alexia exclaimed.  
  
Steve narrowed his eyes and tossed the magnum to Claire.  
  
"I reloaded the gun. One shot is all it takes, Claire." Steve said.  
  
"But Steve, if I shoot her, I'll kill you, too!" Claire exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Claire! Just shoot! Hurry, I won't be able to keep her down much longer!" Steve exclaimed.  
  
Claire gulped and closed her eyes.  
  
~Goodbye Steve.~  
  
A tear rolled down Claire's cheek as she closed her eyes and shot the gun. Two bloodcurling screams were the last thing she heard before her eyes shot open. She looked around her room trying desperately to remember where she was. She sighed in relief when she realized she was still in her room. She was panting and her body was covered in a heavy, cold sweat.  
  
~Oh, god. I can't take these nightmares anymore. I hope Dr. Sanchez can help me.~  
  
A light being turned on outside her door brought Claire out of her thoughts. The door opened and Chris walked in. His experssion was a worried one.  
  
"Claire, are you alright? I heard you screaming." Chris said.  
  
~Was I really screaming all this time?~  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had another nightmare, that's all." Claire said.  
  
Chris sighed.  
  
"Think you'll be able to get back to sleep?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yeah. I think so, but I think I'll take a quick shower first. I'm all covered in sweat." Claire said.  
  
"Alright. Goodnight sis." Chris said.  
  
"Goodnight Chris." Claire said.  
  
Chris left and closed the door behind him. Claire sighed.  
  
~Maybe a nice hot shower will make me feel better.~  
  
Claire grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom to take her shower. Little did she know though, that a mysterious figure was watching her from outside her window.  
  
~Don't worry, Claire. Your nightmares will be over soon. I promise.~  
  
The figure smiled and dissapeared into the night.  
  
A/N: How was that? Pretty interesting having Claire see how Alexia did it in her nightmare, huh? What about the figure that was outside Claire's window? Could it be(gasp) Steve? Guess we'll find out soon enough, huh? R/R. 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's chapter 3. Sorry it took so long, but here you go. Enjoy.  
  
Three days later, Dr. Luis Sanchez arrived at the airport. Chris spotted him, and waved his arms over his head to get his attention. Claire just sighed and shook her head. Luis finally realized that it was Chris who was waving and walked up to them.  
  
"Hey Lu, long time no see, man. How the hell are ya?" Chris asked.  
  
"I'm alright. A few patients with nerve problems here and there, but nothing too serious." Luis said.  
  
"You know why Chris called you all the way over here, right?" Claire asked.  
  
Luis sighed and adjusted his glasses. He was a tall, slender build man with light brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
"You're having nightmares about a series of events that took place not too long ago that has traumatized you, am I right?" Sanchez asked.  
  
Claire nodded.  
  
"Well, you can tell me all about it when we get to your place." Luis said.  
  
They left the airport and took a cab back to Chris and Claire's apartment. The ride had been a long and silent one. When they finally got to the apartment, Claire and Luis sat down on the couch, while Chris went to make some coffee.  
  
"So tell me Claire, what exactly happened that has made you such a nervous wreck? It's not like you to be distraught and edgy." Luis said.  
  
"Well, six months ago I was taken to a prison that belonged to Umbrella. I got out and met a guy named Steve, and well, you know how things go with Umbrella." Claire said.  
  
"I sure do. Zombies, hellhounds, hunters, tyrants, that Nemesis character, Wesker. Please feel free to shut me up anytime you'd like." Luis said.  
  
Claire laughed.  
  
"Well, there were these twins, Alfred and Alexia Ashford. Alfred died and Alexia mutated into some horrible thing, I don't even know what it was that bitch mutated into. Anyway, Steve and I had grown pretty close, and Alexia got him and turned him into a horrible monster. Then, she killed him! Right before my very eyes!" Claire exclaimed.  
  
She broke into tears and started sobbing heavily. Luis put a comforting arm around her. After a few minutes, she calmed down.  
  
"I have nightmares about it every night, and sometimes, really late at night, I think I even see Steve walking around, but when I try to approach him, he disappears. I can't even tell if its an illusion or not." Claire said.  
  
Luis put a hand to his chin in thought.  
  
~Hmm... so, it's Steve's supposed murder that has her so distraught. Hmm, after all my years on the S.T.A.R.S bravo team, I've learned not to underestimate how crazy Umbrella can be.~  
  
"Was Steve killed in the prison, or in the mansion?" Luis asked.  
  
"In the mansion." Claire said.   
  
"Well Claire, it seems to me that you're either just not over what happened yet, or there's a slight chance that Steve just may still be alive somewhere, and is trying to contact you, somehow." Luis said.  
  
"Do you really think so, Luis?" Claire asked.  
  
Luis shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, could be. You really just never know when it comes to Umbrella. Hell, for all we know, Steve may have been so strong, that Alexia just knocked him out and then assumed that he was dead." Luis said.  
  
Claire's eyes went wide and she smiled.  
  
"I do hope you're right." Claire said.  
  
~For your sake Claire, I hope so, too.~  
  
"It's just a guess, Claire. I can't confirm weather Steve really is still alive or not unless I see him." Luis said.  
  
Claire nodded in understanding.  
  
"So, where was this prison?" Luis asked.  
  
"Right in the out shirks of this city. You can't miss it. It's deserted, no one, save for the inmates and the guards who worked in the prison ever went there." Claire said.  
  
Luis sighed and ran his hand through his light hair. He didn't want to have to do it, but it seemed that there was really no other choice.  
  
~Man, I don't want to have to send her back to that mansion, but if she doesn't go back and face whatever may still be there, the nightmares will haunt her til her dying day.~  
  
"Claire, I think you need to go back to the source of your nightmares." Luis said.  
  
Claire's eyes widened and she gasped.  
  
"You mean I have to go back to that god awful prison?!" Claire exclaimed.  
  
Chris heard Claire yell and ran back to where they were siting.  
  
"what's going on?" Chris asked.  
  
Luis turned to face Chris.  
  
"It's alright, Chris. Nothing's wrong." Luis said.  
  
Luis then turned back to Claire.  
  
"No. Not the prison, Claire. The mansion. I think you need to go back to the Ashford Mansion." Luis said.  
  
Chris and Claire's eyes went wide.  
  
"The Ashford mansion? Why on earth does Claire need to go back there?" Chris asked.  
  
Luis sighed and adjusted his glasses.  
  
"Because, I think the reason why Claire is having all these nightmares may lie within that mansion. I think there maybe something going on and someone who knows is trying to tell Claire through her dreams. I have a feeling that it may just be Steve. I mean, why else would Claire be seeing him while she's awake? It must all mean something, and the only way to find out, is to go back to the mansion." Luis said.  
  
Claire sighed.   
  
"Oh god. I have to go back to that creepy old mansion. I was hoping I would never have to set foot in that place, again." Claire said.  
  
"Claire, if you ever want your nightmares to stop, you have go back and face whatever is lurking around in that mansion.." Luis said.  
  
Claire gulped and began to shake. She looked up at Chris with fear in her eyes. Chris sighed.  
  
"I certainly can't think of any other ideas." Chris said.  
  
Claire closed and took a deep breath.  
  
~I know I am gonna regret this in the morning, but what other choice do I have? I want these damn nightmares just stop already!~  
  
"Alright. I'll go. If it will really make a difference, then I'll go." Claire said.  
  
Luis smiled.  
  
"I wish I didn't have to send you back there, but I'm a physiologist, believe me, I know what I'm telling you. The answers to your prayers are in that mansion, Claire. You just have to find them." Luis said.  
  
Claire nodded.  
  
"Then its settled. Get a good night's sleep, Claire. We leave for Ashford mansion in the morning." Chris said.  
  
"Mind if I come along? I'm quite curious as to what maybe going on in that mansion. This could really be interesting." Luis said.  
  
"Sure. The more the merrier." Chris said.  
  
Claire sighed.  
  
~What have I gotten myself into?~  
  
A/N: Damn, a cliffhanger! I'd hate to leave you all with one of these, but I suppose all writers have to do it sometime. Oh well, R/R. Oh, and by the way, just so I get any nameless reviews RUINING what really happens for me, at the time when I wrote this chapter I wasn't sure where Steve died. Now I do, but I'm not, I repeat NOT going to change what I have written so that it could be exactly like the game. Yes, I want to stay true to the game, but I want to be original as well. So please, I ask that no one tell me where so and so died, what so and so said, or did or any of that stuff. I'm still not done with the game, and I'm tired of reviewers who don't even have the balls to leave a fake name, a motherfucking fake name for crying out loud, telling me word for word what happens. However, there were a few people who in their reviews told me something that happened in the game, but they didn't give the whole thing away! Plus, they were authors who left their names and they nice about it too! I don't mean to sound like a total bitch here, but you'd be tired of people telling you everything and ruining the game for you too. Besides, there's a reason why we call this FANFICTION! Thank you and I hope everyone continues to enjoy this story. 


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I am so very sorry for the long wait everyone. Writer's block sucks so much ass it's not even funny, let me tell you, but, I was listening to my cd soundtrack for the Code Veronica game and it gave me the boost of inspiration I need to start this chapter. YAY!! Well, enjoy.   
  
That night Claire had trouble getting to sleep. She was so nervous about going back to the Ashford mansion that she could have sworn she kept seeing Alexia right in front of her, laughing at her and mocking her. Claire closed her eyes and took a few deep breathes to calm her flaring nerves.  
  
~Claire, calm down. Alexia's dead, she's not in front of you and she's not in the mansion anymore. There's no reason to be afraid.~  
  
Claire was taken out of her thoughts when loud thunder began to strike. Claire gasped and felt as if her heart had jumped into her throat.  
  
~Alright girl, you are really losing it now. It's just thunder. You really need to calm down. Just relax and try to get some sleep.~  
  
After the pounding in her heart stopped she could hear little rain drops being splattered softly against her window. She sighed and laid back down.  
  
~Rain always did relax me. Maybe I will be able to get some sleep tonight, after all.~  
  
Claire put the covers up to her waist and closed her eyes. A few minutes later, she was sound asleep.  
  
  
  
Sometime later, Claire found herself in a big circular room with a spiral staircase. Claire couldn't quite put her finger on it at the moment but, there was something about this room that was disturbingly familiar. She looked up and saw several paintings that were hung on the upper floor.  
  
~What's going on here? Where am I? What is it about this room that's giving me the creeps?~  
  
She let her eyes drift to the largest painting that hung just above the stairs. It was a painting of a man with short blonde hair and had a rather disturbing expression on his face. She gasped when she realized who the man in the painting was.  
  
~Alfred Ashford?! Oh my god, am I back in the mansion?!~  
  
Claire was taken out of her thoughts by the sound of footsteps and a voice just outside of the room.  
  
"Hmm... I wonder what's in here." a female voice said.  
  
~Someone's coming!~  
  
Claire ran and hid in the open space under the stairs for lack of time to find a better place. The door opened and a young woman walked in. Claire poked her head out a little to get a good look at her. The woman was about Claire's height with reddish brown hair slightly past her shoulders which she presently wore loose, and brown eyes. She had a black strap around her neck that was attached to a camera. She walked a little closer to the stairs and looked up at the paintings.  
  
"Oh wow. What cool paintings. I should take a picture of these." the woman said.  
  
She brought her camera to her face and snapped a few pictures in three different directions. When she brought her camera down, Claire got a closer look at her face and let out a quiet gasp as she realized something.  
  
~Oh my god, she kinda looks like Steve. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was related to him. Nah, that can't be. Could it?~  
  
The woman took her camera and put it away in a small bag she had with her. Claire saw a name tag on her shirt. She didn't catch the last name because the woman turned around and went to another corner of the room.   
  
~So, her name is Aly. What's her last name, though?~  
  
Claire was taken out of her thoughts when she heard a snarl. She froze in place.  
  
~What was that?~  
  
Apparently, Aly had heard it too, because she looked up stairs and screamed.  
  
"Ahh, a hunter!" Aly exclaimed.  
  
Claire wanted to run out of her hiding place and help Aly but, she found that she was literally frozen in place.  
  
~Oh no. I can't move.~  
  
The hunter jumped to the bottom floor and Aly ran to the furthest corner. She looked around franticly for some kind of weapon to use on it but, found none. She spotted a vase just as the hunter leaped towards her. She grabbed it and smashed it on the hunter's head. It staggered back, bleeding and cried out in pain. Aly grabbed a big shard as it leaped towards her again. She sliced it across the eyes and in a blind rage of pain, it bit her in the arm. Aly screamed in pain and dug the shard right into the hunter's chest. the hunter released its mouth and staggered to the floor. Aly grabbed another shard and sliced it across its neck. It wiggled and struggled in pain for a moment before it died. Aly held her bitten arm as tears of pain streamed down her face. She looked at her arm and saw that was beginning to swell a deep purplish blue. She groaned as realization hit her.  
  
"Oh great, just my fucking rotten ass luck! That was a poisonous hunter, and not only am I weaponless, there aren't any blue herbs around here either!" Aly exclaimed.  
  
Aly staggered over to the stair case and sat down on the first step to catch her breath.  
  
"Oh man, what am I gonna do? If I don't find any blue herbs soon, or a weapon for that matter, I'll be screwed." Aly said.  
  
~Poor Aly. I wonder what is someone like her doing here anyway, and how did she know that was a hunter?~  
  
Aly dug her head in her hands and began to cry. She was so caught up in her crying that she didn't hear the moans that came from outside the door but, Claire did.  
  
~Holy shit, zombies!~  
  
"Aly, look out! Zombies!" Claire exclaimed.  
  
It was no use though. It was as if Aly didn't hear her at all. The door burst open and at least a dozen zombies came staggering in. Claire grabbed her gun but, couldn't move from her spot. Aly looked up and gasped when she saw the zombies.  
  
"Oh my god, zombies!" Aly exclaimed  
  
"Aly, run!" Claire exclaimed.  
  
Almost as if Aly could hear her this time, she ran up the stairs and found a loaded handgun on a table next Alfred's picture. She grabbed the gun as the zombies started climbing up the stairs. She started shooting at them. She killed a few of them but, the gun ran out of bullets and the rest of the zombies were still coming. She ran towards the door to her far right but, it was locked. Then, she ran to the one at the far left but, that one was locked as well.  
  
"Oh no! What am I gonna do?!" Aly exclaimed.  
  
Claire finally managed to crawl out of her hiding place and tried to run up the stairs but, she literally froze in place again when she reached the first step. She tried to move but, to no avail. She looked up, only to watch in horror as the zombies began to close in on Aly who was now completely defenseless.  
  
~Poor Aly. What a way to go. First, she gets bitten by a poisonous hunter, and now, she's zombie lunch. If only I could move, I'd be able to help her. Wait a minute, maybe I can.~  
  
Claire threw her gun up towards Aly. It landed a few paces between her and the zombies. Aly looked down at the newly fallen object.  
  
"What the hell? Oh thank god, another gun!" Aly exclaimed.  
  
Aly rushed towards the gun and reached it just as the zombies approached. She started shooting but, one of the zombies that was crawling on the floor, managed to bit her in the ankle. She screamed and kicked it hard, smashing its head in. She brought her attention back to the other zombies and continued shooting. Unfortunately, she ran out of bullets and there were still three left standing.   
  
"Oh no. Now, I'm really screwed." Aly said.  
  
Aly closed her eyes, bracing herself to face her fate, when the door behind her suddenly broke open and a hand reach out and grabbed Aly by the wrist. Aly screamed and struggled in her captor's grasp. When the zombies approached, another hand that held a magnum shot in them all in the head. They fell like a set of dominoes on the floor. Aly looked up at her captor's face and gasped.  
  
"Oh my god." Aly muttered.  
  
Before Aly could say another word, her captor dragged her into the now broken down door. Claire found the ability to move again, and ran up the stairs to the broken door but, by the time she got there, the door had disappeared and everything started getting blurry. Claire clutched her head as a sudden dizzy spell overcame her.  
  
"Ahh! What the hell is going on?!" Claire exclaimed.  
  
"Claire! Claire, wake up!" a familiar voice exclaimed.  
  
"Chris?!" Claire cried.  
  
Claire felt herself begin to shake violently.  
  
"Claire! Come on, wake up!" Chris' voice exclaimed.  
  
Claire's eyes shot opened and she gasped. She looked up to find Chris and Luis looking down at her with worried expressions on their faces. She sighed in relief when she realized it was just another nightmare.  
  
~Where did that one come from? I never knew anyone named Aly.~  
  
"Claire, are you alright?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a new nightmare." Claire said.  
  
"What about?" Luis asked.  
  
"I don't really want to talk about it right now." Claire said.  
  
Luis nodded in understanding.  
  
"Here. I should have given you this before you went to bed. This will help you sleep without dreaming." Luis said. (A/N: I don't really think that such a medicine actually exists but, just go with it.)  
  
"Thanks." Claire said.  
  
She drank the medicine and gave the bottle back to Luis.  
  
"You sure you're alright, sis?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be ok." Claire said.  
  
"Alright. Get some sleep. We have quite a day ahead of us tomorrow." Chris said.  
  
Claire and Luis nooded. They all said one final goodnight and left the room. Claire laid back down and closed her tired eyes.  
  
~Aly, who are you? What were you doing in the Ashford mansion? Are you still there? And how did you know about the hunter and the zombies?~  
  
That were Claire's last thought before she was sound asleep once again.  
  
A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter. And to think I managed to write it in just one hour! R/R. Tell me what you think. 


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey, I'm back with the REAL chapter 5! YAY! I'm so very sorry it took me so long to get this up. Well, this is my first update for the new year. I wanted to post this chapter for Christmas, but my internet was down so I had to wait. _ Well, I hope you all had a nice time during the holidays. Did anyone get as drunk as I did on new years? ^-^ LOL! Well anyway, without further delay, here's the real chapter 5. Enjoy.  
  
Oh, and I don't own Resident Evil.  
  
The next morning Chris had to shake Claire for about 10 minutes to wake her up. Claire slowly opened her eyes and looked at Chris groggily.  
  
"Good morning sis. That stuff Lu gave you last night is pretty strong. I just spent the last 10 minutes trying   
  
to wake you up." Chris said.  
  
Claire sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"What time is it, Chris?" Claire asked.  
  
"10:30. Me and Lu have been up for a while now, but you looked so peaceful for the first time in six months, that I wanted to let you sleep a little while longer." Chris said.  
  
Claire smiled.  
  
"Thanks Chris." Claire said.  
  
Chris nodded and turned to leave.  
  
"No problem. Go take a quick shower, get dressed and come have some breakfast." Chris said.  
  
Claire nodded. She waited until Chris left the room and got out of bed. She grabbed her towel and a change   
  
of clothes and headed to the bathroom. Her thoughts drifted to her dream from the night before.  
  
~I know it was just a dream but, what if Aly's a real living girl? What was she doing at the Ashford mansion? Does she know about the viruses? It certainly would explain how she knew about the hunter and zombies, but more importantly, is she still alive somewhere in that god awful mansion?~  
  
Claire reached the bathroom and prepared the tub for her usage. She felt the temperature of the water and sighed.  
  
~Maybe I should tell Chris and Luis about that dream. Damn, this is going to be a long and tiring day.~  
  
She got in the tub and closed her eyes as the warm heated her cold sweat filled skin.   
  
Downstairs, Chris and Luis were already eating. Chris sighed and looked at Luis questioningly.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Lu? I don't really don't want Claire going back to Rockfort. Hell, I don't want to go back there myself."  
  
Luis nodded.  
  
"It's really the only way, Chris. If there wasn't any unfinished business to take of at Rockfort, then Claire wouldn't be having all those nightmares and visions."  
  
Needless to say, Chris was shocked. The sound of the phone ringing snapped him back to attention.  
  
"I think you'd better get that, Chris."  
  
Chris nodded and got up. He sighed and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Chris? It's Barry. We've got trouble man!"  
  
"What do mean? What kind of trouble?"  
  
"Remember that island where Claire was taken to six months ago?  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, we still don't know the whole story, but something's going on there. Claire's friend Leon apparently found a secret file about a new experiment being conducted there."  
  
"What kind of experiment?"  
  
"There's actually two of them, but the one that's supposedly complete is called 'Project A 1'."  
  
"'Project A 1'? What about the other?"  
  
"We don't know. The file didn't really give much information. It only said that it would be far superior to the T-Veronica virus."  
  
"Worse than the T-Veronica?! What the hell is that crazed company up to this time?! Haven't those assholes caused enough destruction and grief already?!"  
  
Barry sighed.  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Damn, now I have another reason to go back to that shithole."  
  
"You knew about this already?"  
  
"No. Claire's been having nightmares and illusions ever since we escaped. Lu said it was because there's still unfinished business there. Man, he was right."  
  
"Lu's there? How long ago did he arrive?"  
  
"Yesterday afternoon. He's coming with us."  
  
"Great! We need all the help we can get. I just hope it's not too late to put a stop to this."   
  
"Me too, Barry. Me too."  
  
"When are you leaving?"  
  
"As soon as Claire's dressed and ready."  
  
"Alright. Contact me as soon as you get there so I can direct you to our new hideout."  
  
"Will do. I'll see you soon, Barry. Say hi to the others for me."  
  
"You got it."  
  
"Thanks man."  
  
No problem. See ya soon."  
  
"Count on it."  
  
Chris hung up and turned to Luis.  
  
"You were right Lu. There is something going on at Rockfort."  
  
Luis sighed and adjusted his glasses.  
  
"I wouldn't tell you something like that just to fuck around with you, Chris. If I wasn't sure that trouble was in the air I wouldn't have said anything. You know that."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I guess I was just kinda hoping you'd be wrong this time."  
  
"Believe me. I was hoping so too."  
  
Chris sighed and ran a hand through his spiky hair.   
  
~I wonder if Claire's ready yet. Maybe I should go and check on her.~  
  
As if on cue, Claire walked into the kitchen a few seconds later. She smiled at the two men at the table.  
  
"So, when do we leave?"  
  
"As soon as you're ready sis."  
  
Claire nodded and sat down to eat the food that Chris had put out for her. Her unease growing all the while.  
  
A/N: Ahh, the plot thickens. Sorry this chapter ended up being so short. But maybe now what I have in mind for this story can go smoothly now. I hope you all are enjoying this so far. Well, R/R. I sincerily hope to update again soon. 


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Wow, thanks for your reviews there Hello Captain! And you too Drayon! Don't worry, some more   
  
'unwanted events' are most definitely are gonna happen. Oh, and don't worry Hello Caption, you'll definitely find out who Aly is soon enough. Have you figured out exactly who she is yet? By the way, I keep reading about a Mr. Madison and a Peanutbuttersunshine who keep flaming people. Can anyone tell me who these losers are? Take my advice people, when they or anyone else flames ya, just do what I do. Laugh, call them idiots and continue right on with your story. I've noticed that the stories they tend to flame are very good ones that don't deserve the flames. Don't worry about them, they're just jealous because they can't write for shit and we can! ^-^! Well, all that bullshit said and out of the way, on with the story!  
  
Back at the Paris Umbrella base two recently hired scientists by the names Of Alexander Wagner and   
  
David Johansson were discussing the incidents at Raccoon city. They were about to enter the lab but,   
  
were stopped by a voice over the intercom.  
  
"All personal report to the conference room immediately. Repeat all personal report to the conference   
  
room immediately."  
  
"Okay, where the hell is the conference room?" David asked.  
  
Alex shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. But, it said 'all personal', so let's just follow the others scientists."  
  
David nodded and they turned to follow the other employees to their destination.   
  
Back at the apartment, Chris, Claire, and Luis were getting ready to board the jet that Chris had stolen from the Antarctic based to escape in. Claire sighed as she got on.  
  
~I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm actually going back to Rockfort. What more is there to do   
  
over there? The Ashford twins are dead. That means there's no one to run the island and anyone could   
  
just... Oh god!~  
  
"Claire, are you alright?"  
  
Claire snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Chris.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok."  
  
"Are you sure? You went pale for a minute there."  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just nervous about going back to Rockfort, that's all."  
  
Chris nodded in understanding and helped Claire get into the jet. Once they were all in, Chris turned the jet   
  
on and took off. Luis noticed how Claire began to shake slightly and put a comforting hand on her   
  
shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry sweetheart. I promise you, everything's going to be alright."  
  
Claire nodded.  
  
~Should I tell him about that dream? Oh why not. I'm already on my way to Rockfort, so what harm could it   
  
do.~  
  
"Lu, remember how I said I had a new nightmare last night that I didn't want to talk about?"  
  
Luis nodded.  
  
"Are you ready to tell me what it was?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess…"  
  
Luis sighed and adjusted his glasses.  
  
"Claire, from now on, at least until we've figured out just the hell is going on, you must tell me every dream   
  
and vision you have. Understanding them could serve you well and perhaps even save your life."  
  
Claire stared at him dumbfounded.  
  
"Claire, you're not having these dreams and visions for nothing. You wouldn't be so shaken up about them if they were just that. Plus, they wouldn't have lasted this long. I know you, you're stronger than that.   
  
Somehow, deep in your subconscious, no matter how much you want to deny it, you know that it's not   
  
over. Your dreams are trying to tell you something and it's absolutely crucial that you tell me what you   
  
remember. They could hold the key to finally putting an end to this whole mess."  
  
Claire sighed.  
  
"I dreamt that I was back at the Ashford mansion in the room with all the paintings. I heard a voice and hid   
  
behind some stairs. A young girl who's probably no older than me walked in with a camera. She looked so   
  
much like Steve that I can almost swear that they're related, but her eyes were brown and Steve's were   
  
green. Plus, I've never seen the girl before in my life! I don't know if she's even a real person or not."  
  
Luis put a hand to his chin in thought.  
  
"Did you catch the girl's name?"  
  
"Her name is Aly. She turned around before I could see her full name."  
  
"I see. What happened to her?"  
  
"She started taking pictures and out of nowhere a hunter out came and attacked her. I tried to run out from under the stairs, but it was as if I was frozen in place. It bit her and she had to smash a vase and kill it with   
  
the shards. It turns out the hunter was poisonous and she had a nasty purplish blue swell on her arm.   
  
About a minute later some zombies showed up and attacked her."  
  
"Mm-hmm. Is that all you remember?"  
  
Claire shook her head.  
  
"No. I remember hearing the zombies. I tried to tell Aly that they approaching but, it was if she couldn't hear me. She screamed when she saw the zombies. I tried to tell her to go upstairs, and almost as if she heard   
  
me, she did. She found a loaded gun on a table and began shooting but, she ran out of bullets. She tried   
  
running to the doors on the both sides of the room but, they were locked. I managed to get out from under   
  
the stairs and tried to go to the upper floor to help her, but I froze in place again. I was able to throw the   
  
gun I was holding up to her, though. She grabbed it and began shooting as a zombie that was crawling bit   
  
her in the ankle. She ran out of bullets and there were still a two or three zombies left standing. After that I   
  
thought for sure she was screwed until..."  
  
"Until what? What happened, Claire?"  
  
Claire took a deep breath and fought not to let the tears that were foaming in her eyes flow.  
  
"The door behind her burst opened and someone grabbed Aly by the wrist and shot the remaining   
  
zombies with a magnum. Oh god, I can still remember how pale her face went when she was who it was. I   
  
guess it was someone she didn't expect to see. She was then dragged into the broken door and that was   
  
the end of the dream."  
  
"Did you get a good look at who it was that grabbed Aly?"  
  
"No, all I saw were the hands. I do remember seeing black gloves on them, though."   
  
Luis let what Claire had just told him sink in.  
  
~Hmm, interesting. The only logical explanation I can come up with is that Claire will meet someone at   
  
Rockfort who will remind her of Steve.~  
  
"Well Claire, the only thing I can think of that makes any sense is that when we get to Rockfort, you will   
  
meet someone who will remind you of Steve. It doesn't even have to be a guy either. I strongly   
  
suggest that you keep this dream in mind, Claire. It maybe valuable to you later."  
  
Claire nodded.  
  
"But, how do you explain her getting bitten by a hunter and zombies and the fact that she knew what they   
  
were?"  
  
"Well, basicly speaking, this dream has three meanings. First, you may meet someone, second, Aly getting   
  
bitten and being taken away by an unknown person is a warning to be careful, and third, someone or   
  
something is calling you back to Rockfort. There's a mystery there that's just begging to be solved.   
  
Someone wants to be found out."  
  
"Or someone wants someone or something else exposed."  
  
Claire and turned to Chris.  
  
"What? You didn't think I wasn't listening did you, sis? I wanted to know what was going on too."  
  
Claire laughed.  
  
"I should have known you'd be listening you little eavesdropper."  
  
"Hey, I'm your big brother. If there's something bothering you, then I have every damn right to know about   
  
it."  
  
Luis chuckled.  
  
"He's right Claire."  
  
Claire sighed and shook her head.  
  
~Why do I even bother trying to keep anything from him? He'll find out one way or another. He always does.~  
  
Claire couldn't help the small smile that came to lips at the thought. She was grateful to have a brother like a Chris. Lord knew she would hunt down and destory anyone who'd dare hurt him just like he would do for   
  
her. With that comforting thought she leaned her back against the seat and drifted off to sleep.  
  
A/N: Well, just as promised I updated. I did it sooner than I thought too. Yay! ^-^. Anyway, sorry for the   
  
repetitiveness in this chapter. I have a pretty good idea for what Claire's next dream should be. *LAUGHS   
  
EVILLY* Oh man, poor Claire. I'm putting her through so much shit.   
  
*CLAIRE* You're a bitch, Libby. I love you, but you're a bitch.  
  
*LIBBY* Claire! Didn't think you'd actually be here. Thank you. I try.  
  
*CLAIRE* Yes, you do. So, what's the idea for my next dream? *Bats hers eyes adoringly.*  
  
*LIBBY* Aww. *Almost gives in, but quickly snaps out of it.* Ha! I'm not gonna tell you. I'm not gonna give it   
  
away for the readers. Nice try though, you almost had me.  
  
*CLAIRE* Damn.  
  
*LIBBY* You're just gonna have to wait until the next chapter just like everyone else.  
  
*CLAIRE* Well, don't wait damn near a year like you did last time.  
  
*LIBBY* You know, I do have a little thing called work and school to attend to. Perhaps you'd like to get   
  
yourself acquainted with them sometime. Oh, and I got a man too, so you know how that goes.  
  
*CLAIRE* Yep. You're definitely a bitch.  
  
*LIBBY* I love you too, Claire. Well everyone, until the next update which I'm hoping will be soon so Claire   
  
can stop bugging me, take care and don't forget to review.  
  
*CLAIRE* I resent that.  
  
*LIBBY* *snickers* Bye everybody. 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Do we really have to go there? Nah, you guys all know I don't own RE.  
  
A/N: Well, here's chapter 7. Whoa, I honestly didn't think I'd get up this fast. Thanks so much Hello Captain for reviewing every chapter so far. Actually Chris and Claire's relationship in this story is kinda based on my relationship with my older brother. And get this; we're six years apart, just like Claire and Chris. Isn't that some funky shit? LOL! Well, this next chapter is dedicated to you Hello Captain. Enjoy!  
  
A few minutes later, Claire opened her eyes and found that she was no longer in the jet with Chris and Luis.  
  
~Hey what's going on? Why am I not in the jet with Chris and Luis?~  
  
She took a look around and saw nothing but darkness and fog.  
  
~What's with the thick fog? Where am I?~  
  
She brought out of her thoughts by a low humming.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Claire took a few steps towards the sound and shuddered.  
  
~That tune. It sounds so familiar.~  
  
As she stepped closer towards the humming, she was able to make out a shadowy figure. Claire had no choice but to squint her eyes in order to see in the fog.  
  
  
  
"There was a friendly but, naive king who met a very nasty queen."  
  
Claire gasped and put a hand to her mouth.  
  
~Alexia?! No, it can't be. Alexia and Alfred are dead.~  
  
Claire walked closer and felt a cold chill run down her spine.  
  
"The king was loved but, the queen was feared."  
  
~Wait a minute. That doesn't sound like Alexia. But, if it's not Alexia then, who is she?~  
  
Claire continued walking closer and found that the fog was slowly beginning to thin out.  
  
~Good, the fog's dying down. Maybe now I can see who it is.~  
  
"Til one day strolling in his court, an arrow pierced the kind king's heart."  
  
Claire walked a little closer and found that the fog had almost completely disappeared and she could now the girl's back. She had shoulder length dark hair and she wearing a long white hospital gown that was almost completely bloodstained.   
  
~Oh my god. She looks terrible. What happened to her.~  
  
Claire continued walking until she was right behind her. She raised her hand to put it on her shoulder, until she noticed that her skin was a sickly gray and appeared to be decomposed. She gasped and took a step back.  
  
~No. Oh please god tell me she's not what I think she is.~  
  
Claire noticed a few lumps of flesh fall off the girl's left arm. She reached to side for her gun, but found that she was weaponless.  
  
~Oh no. What am I gonna do?~  
  
"He lost his life and…"  
  
The girl turned to face Claire, but kept her head down. Claire gulped and took a few steps back.  
  
~What's going on?~  
  
The girl staggered towards Claire and stopped when she was about in arm's length from her. She lifted her head to reveal her decayed face to Claire and extend her hand out to her.  
  
"His lady love."  
  
Her own scream was the last she heard before waking with a jolt and nearly falling of her seat. Luis reached out and grabbed her before she could hit the window.  
  
"Claire, are you alright?"  
  
Claire turned to see that he had a worry look on his face. Claire sighed in relief.  
  
~It was just another dream.~  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just another dream, that's all."  
  
Luis nodded in understanding.  
  
~That voice was definitely not Alexia's. It almost sound like… No, that's not possible. Is it?~  
  
Chris set the jet to autopilot and turned to face Claire.  
  
"Ok, this I want to hear Claire."  
  
Claire looked from Luis to Chris and sighed.  
  
"I opened my eyes and saw a thick fog. I heard singing and thought it was Alexia. But as I got closer, I realized it was someone else. And her voice didn't sound like it could have been Alexia. Anyway, when I got close enough, I saw that it was really a zombie."  
  
Chris and Luis looked at each other in confusion.   
  
"A zombie? Claire, are you sure?"  
  
"Yes Chris. I saw her gray decayed skin. I also saw a few pieces of flesh fall off her left arm. Anyway, when she turned around she started staggering towards me. She stopped right in front of me but, she didn't attack. She just kept right on singing. She showed me her face but, I didn't get a good at it and that's when I woke up."  
  
Claire looked at Luis who sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Claire, I'm stumped. I can't explain a sing zombie."  
  
"I can. It means there's more going on than we thought."  
  
Claire and Luis turned to Chris. He sighed.  
  
"Basically, Umbrella knows that we expect to see a few zombies and that we expect them to try and eat us. Maybe they're planning something completely different."  
  
"You know, that does make sense. Do you think maybe that's what the dream meant Luis?"  
  
"Yes, it's a possible and not to mention the only logical explanation for it. By the way, what song was the girl singing, Claire?"  
  
"A very disturbing song that I heard constantly while I was trapped at Rockfort."  
  
Chris raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"You mean the one about the friendly king and nasty queen?"  
  
"That's the one."  
  
Luis looked from Claire to Chris.  
  
"And just how does this song go?"  
  
Claire got a pen and paper. When she finished writing the lyrics she handed the paper to Luis. When he was done reading he looked at Claire with a questioning gaze.  
  
"This is the song you heard while you at Rockfort?"  
  
"Yes. It was a musical piece from a piano but, I heard Alexia sing it once. It was very disturbing to say the least."  
  
Luis adjusted his glasses and reread the lyrics.  
  
"Is this the same song the girl was singing in your dream?"  
  
Claire nodded  
  
"Well Claire, Chris could be right about Umbrella but, it could also just represent your anxiety about going back to Rockfort."  
  
Claire sighed.  
  
"I hope you're right Lu. I'm nervous as hell about going back. I can't even tell when I'm just dreaming anymore."  
  
"Well don't worry dear, everything's gonna be alright. Just you wait and see."  
  
Claire nodded and turned to look out the window.  
  
~I wish I could believe that. After everything that's happened, I just don't know what to believe or expect anymore.~  
  
Claire was taken out of her thoughts when a hand placed itself on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you ok, sissy?"  
  
Claire smiled.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine Chris. Just nervous, that's all."  
  
"Well, we'll be reaching Rockfort in about an hour or two, so I suggest you brace yourself."  
  
~An hour already? Damn, have I really slept the damn near the entire way? Oh man, what more awaits us at that god awful place? Well, I'll know soon enough, I guess.~  
  
A/N: I'm ending it right here. I really hate to leave this on a cliffhanger. No, really, I do. But if I keep on writing, I'll give more away than I should. I hope everyone's enjoying my story so far. The good stuff is yet to come.   
  
*CLAIRE* Oh my god, that was foul. You really are a bitch, Libby.  
  
*LIBBY* Uh, there is a reason that you're having all these dreams. You know that right?  
  
*CLAIRE* I still think that foul. Now that dream was in your words 'some funky shit'.  
  
*LIBBY* Thank you.  
  
*CLAIRE* ^-^;  
  
*LIBBY* Yeah, right back at ya hon.  
  
*CLAIRE* Well, at least you're actually working on this and updating unlike last year. So I guess we're off to a good start.  
  
*LIBBY* Yeah, until writer's block comes and kicks me in the ass. It always does. Well, until next chapter, take care and review. Bye-bye. 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Should I really waste my time? Nah.   
  
A/N: Yay! Chapter 8! Sorry it took me so long, but here is. Enjoy!   
  
Sure enough, an hour later they arrived at Rockfort Island. Claire couldn't remember ever being so nervous or scared in her entire life. Not even in Raccoon was she that scared. She felt as if she would faint from the nausea that she felt in the pit of her stomach.  
  
~Oh man, I can't believe I actually came back to this hellhole. Oh well, I'm here. There's no turning back now. What the bloody hell could be going on here now? Just what is Umbrella up to this time?~  
  
Chris landed the jet in the harrier where the tank was in the military facility and turned off the engine. Luis raised an eyebrow as he looked around, finally seeing for himself how dark and creepy the place really was.  
  
~Oh damn. Now I see why Chris and Claire didn't want to come here. This place looks like the very pits of hell itself.~  
  
They got off the jet and Claire sighed. She hugged herself in a futile attempt to ease the Goosebumps that appeared all over her arms.  
  
"Claire, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright Lu. I'm just a little nervous, that's all."  
  
Luis nodded and turned to Chris.  
  
"So, this the infamous Rockfort Island, eh?"  
  
Chris sighed.  
  
"Yep. I'm afraid so."  
  
"Hey Chris, didn't Barry say to contact him once we got to the island? Maybe you should contact him now. He and the others must be worried."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Good idea, sis."  
  
Chris took out his little radio and turned the dial. After a moment of static, Barry's voice could be heard on the other end.  
  
"Chris, is that you? Where were you? We were all getting worried, man. We were beginning to think that something may have happened to you guys. You really should have called sooner. You had us all scared to shit, man."  
  
"Don't worry, we're fine. We just got to Rockfort right now."  
  
"Which part of Rockfort are you at?"  
  
"We're in the military training facility. It was easiest spot for me to land the jet."  
  
"Great. We're all glad to know you guys got here safely. You remember that creepy house on the hill behind   
  
the palace that was the private residence of the Ashford twins?"  
  
Chris moaned in disgust and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah. What about it?"  
  
"Well, we found a secret little hideout right under the house. That's our new base for now."  
  
"Holy crap! I didn't know there was hideout under the creepy old house! How do we get there?"  
  
"You remember the wall with all those disturbing and creepy looking dolls lined up by the stairs at the main entrance of the house?"  
  
Chris shuddered.  
  
"How could I forget? Claire and I had nightmares about those things for weeks."  
  
"Well, Jill was checking out the dolls and when she pulled one out of the wall, she found a small green button. She had to put the doll back so that no suspicions would arise and unfortunately, I don't know which doll it is. Just take them off one by one and eventually you'll find the button. Press it and a door will slide open revealing a long, narrow path."  
  
"Any forks or turns I should know about?"  
  
"Nah. Its one way. You should have no problems getting there. Be sure to have a lighter with you, though.   
  
There are a lot of bats down there."  
  
Chris smiled.  
  
"Thanks Barry. We'll be there in a few."  
  
"Alright. I'll go ahead and tell the others that you guys are here."  
  
Chris heard a female voice asking Barry to pass over the radio. After a moment of static, Jill's voice came on line.  
  
"Chris? Chris, are you still there?"  
  
"Hey, what's up Jilly? Long time no see! How are ya?"  
  
"I'm alright. Me and my new friend Carlos just barely made it out of Raccoon city alive."  
  
"Yeah, they nuked the place, right?"  
  
"Yeah. The government said it was to prevent the virus from spreading beyond the city. Carlos and I made it with only seconds to spare."  
  
"Damn, that sucks."  
  
"Don't I know. I'll tell you everything when you guys get here. I can't to meet your sister."  
  
"Didn't Barry tell you? Lu's with us too."  
  
"You're kidding! Wow, I haven't seen in ages. Well, hurry up and get over here before you're spotted."  
  
"Will do. See you guys later."   
  
Chris turned the radio off and turned to his companions.  
  
"There's a hideout under the Ashford's private residence. Claire, I can't seem to remember how to get there for some reason. Do you?"  
  
Claire cringed and nodded.  
  
"Vividly."  
  
"Private residence? What do you mean?"  
  
Claire sighed.  
  
"The private house of the Ashford twins. The mansion/palace was nothing but a cover up to hide it from people because Alfred wanted to keep Alexia all to himself. They were the sickest pair of siblings I've ever seen."  
  
Luis nodded in Understanding.  
  
"She ain't kidding, Lu. The term 'a few screws loose' is a major understatement. Those two were seriously deranged. Alexia was one who created the T-Veronica virus. Not to mention that they also performed horrible experiments on their own father."  
  
Luis' jaw dropped.  
  
"What?! You have to be kidding me!"  
  
"I wish I could say that I was buddy. Believe me, I do. Anyway, let's get going. I don't exactly want to be standing around here should something decide to come and attack us."  
  
Luis nodded his agreement.   
  
"Well, I can definitely see why you two didn't want to come back here. This place is starting to creep me out."  
  
Chris scoffed.  
  
"You ain't seen nothing yet, Lu. Just wait til you see the private residence. If you're crept out now, then you're really gonna be scared to shit when we get there. Trust me, it's not a pretty sight."  
  
Claire sighed. She looked on toward the path that led to the palace grounds and shuddered.  
  
~Well it's now or never, I guess. I wonder what kind of monstrous atrocities we'll come across this time.~  
  
She was taken out of her thoughts when a hand placed itself on her shoulder.  
  
"Well sis, we better go."  
  
Claire bit her bit and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
"We better hurry. Looks like it might rain soon."  
  
Chris smirked.  
  
"It always looks like it's gonna rain here, Lu. Comes with the territory, I guess."  
  
They chuckled at the remark and after a moment's hesitation, they made their way towards the gate.   
  
A/N: Ah, Rockfort at last. What new surprises await? You'll find out soon enough. R/R. 


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Whoo-hoo, chapter 9! The writer's block has decided to leave the fuck alone, for now anyways. Well, enjoy!  
  
David and Alex left the conference room with confused expressions their faces. They sighed in frustration at the realization that everyone else knew what was going on and weren't going to tell them. David ran a hand through his hair and looked at Alex.  
  
"Do you have any idea what in the bloody hell they were talking about in there?"  
  
Alex shot him an askance look.  
  
"Other than what happened in Raccoon and about the death of some seriously deranged twins from Rockfort, then I'm afraid not. I'm as clueless as you are, man."  
  
David sighed.  
  
"You'd think that after what happened in Raccoon, they wouldn't want to do anymore experiments. I can't believe they're actually thinking of trying again."  
  
Alex shrugged.  
  
"They're just rumors, man. Nobody knows what really happened in Raccoon. Besides, if the company really was proven to be guilty, don't think they'd be out of business by now?"  
  
David frowned.  
  
"Well, you do have a point. I just hate to think that this company really is responsible for that viral outbreak six months ago. I mean, most of Umbrella's labs were in Raccoon city, and they were do researching on some newly discovered viruses in the forest there. Plus, the city got nuked for crying out loud, so it's not surprising that they're suspected of being the one behind it. But you're right, they are just rumors and I guess we'll never know."  
  
Alex nodded.  
  
"David, I think you need to seriously go home and rest. You've been so antsy and jumpy ever since we got here. I'm worried about you, man."  
  
David smiled.  
  
"Yeah, maybe you're right. I do feel a bit stressed and overwhelmed."  
  
"Just get some sleep when you go home tonight, Dave. I'm sure the boss will understand if we wait until tomorrow to start our little research."  
  
David chuckled.  
  
"That's not a bad idea. I haven't had a decent night's sleep since we got here."  
  
Alex smiled and patted David on the back.  
  
"Everything's gonna be fine. Now let's get back to work. We don't want to be caught slacking."  
  
"No, we don't."  
  
That said, they headed their separate ways to complete their tasks for the day.  
  
Jill sighed for the hundredth time since turning off the radio. Barry raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Jill, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried. There are still some creepy creatures lurking around here."  
  
"Don't worry about Chris. He can take care of himself, and from what he's told me about Claire, she seems to be one hell of a fighter."  
  
Jill smiled.  
  
"I hope you're right Barry. I saw a lot of disturbing things back in Raccoon, but I've never seen anything like what we saw here."  
  
Barry frowned.  
  
"Well, Chris said that Claire knew her way around the island. I'm sure she'll have no trouble leading Chris and Lu here."  
  
Jill opened her mouth to say something, but an ear piercing scream cut her off.  
  
"Oh my god! Barry, what was that?!"  
  
"I don't know. I didn't like the sound of it, though."  
  
Another scream was heard a second later followed by a few gunshots. Jill and Barry ran to the door with their own guns in hand. Upon opening the door, they were greeted by the sight of Rebecca and Alice trying to shooting off a big wandering brownish creature with a long arm. Barry raised his magnum and finished it off. Jill rushed towards them and helped them to their feet.  
  
"Are you girls alright?"  
  
Alice nodded.  
  
"Yes, we're fine Jill. Thank you."  
  
"What is that thing?"  
  
"A Bandersnatch. I read a report on them when I hacked into one of Umbrella's computers a while back ago."  
  
Everyone turned to see Leon walking towards them. Everyone just gawked at him. After a moment, Barry broke the silence.  
  
"Leon, what else did you find out?"  
  
"Not much. Only that these things were made on this very island and I also read something about an experiment some rich twin siblings did on their father."  
  
Alice raised a curious eyebrow.  
  
"What kind of experiment? Is it anything like the nemesis that Jill, Carlos, and I encountered back in Raccoon?"  
  
Jill shuddered at the memories of what happened with nemesis. Leon sighed.  
  
"I don't think so. It didn't go into detail, but I have a feeling that experiment may still be running around here somewhere along with god knows what else."  
  
Jill's eyes widened.  
  
"But Chris, Claire, and Lu are still out there! Shouldn't we call and warn them?!"  
  
Barry sighed.  
  
"Chris and Claire have been here before, Jill. They know what to expect here."  
  
"That doesn't make me feel any better, Barry."  
  
"Well, I wish there was something we could do, Jilly. Believe me, if there was something we could have done it would have been done already. We found this place by sheer fucking luck, but we don't know jack shit about this island. We can't really do anything until they get here. Besides, the radio's gone dead for some reason."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!"  
  
Barry shook his head.  
  
"I wish I was, Jilly. I tried to call Chris again, but I got nothing but static before it went completely dead."  
  
Jill's face went deathly pale and looked like she were about to faint. Rebecca pulled out a small bottle and put it right under Jill's nose to snap her out it.  
  
"Jill, you really need to calm down. You're not gonna do Chris or anyone else any good by fainting."  
  
"Becky's right, Jilly. Maybe you should lie down. You're still in shock over what happened and now you're afraid the same thing will happen to your friends."  
  
Everyone turned to see that Carlos had appeared beside Leon. Jill narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Afraid?! Afraid?! You damn right I'm afraid! You, me, and Alice just barely made out of Raccoon and the shit we've seen here has not exactly been pleasant! Take a good look at that Bander… whatever it is that Leon said it was over there! Do you honestly think that I can just relax when I know that some of my friends are in danger out there?! And about Chris' sister?! Has she not been through this hellhole and Raccoon before?! Who's to say she's not as traumatized and freaked out by she saw as the rest of us are?! And Sherry! Oh, don't even get me started with her! I can only imagine how that poor little girl must feel! Her father being turned into a monster and try to use her to nourish some monstrous embryos! Don't tell me to calm down, Carlos! As long as Umbrella continues to exist, there isn't a gaddamn thing to be calm about!"  
  
Everyone just stared at her for a moment. Carlos sighed and ran a hand through his light hair.  
  
"Look Jill, I didn't mean to upset you, but everyone's right. You have to calm down. You didn't make out of the mansion or raccoon by losing your cool."  
  
"But, I was infected. If you hadn't been there to help me..."  
  
"But I was. And if I hadn't, I have no doubt you have been able to find the vaccine on your own. You are quite a resourceful woman, and if my memory serves me right, it was you who finished off that damn nemesis. There's reason why you should ever doubt your skills. "  
  
Jill stared at him and blushed. Barry chuckled.  
  
"Yep, that's our Jilly. Always the first to jump the gun."  
  
Everyone laughed. Jill sent an amused glare at Barry.  
  
"Well, I guess you maybe right Carlos. Maybe I should lie down for a little while."  
  
Carlos smiled.  
  
"Come on, if you happen to fall asleep I'll wake you up when your friend gets here."  
  
"Thanks Carlos."  
  
When Carlos and Jill were out of sight, Alice turned her attentions to Barry.  
  
"Do you really Chris and his sister will make alright?"  
  
"I have no doubt they will. Chris is a strong man, he'll make sure they get here."  
  
Alice nodded and looked back at the dead Bandersnatch. She smirked.  
  
Well Mr. Redfield, if what everyone says about you is true, than I look forward to meeting you and your sister.  
  
Noticing that Barry and Rebecca were already heading back inside, Alice began to follow.  
  
It wasn't long before Chris, Claire and Luis made it to the gardens of the palace. Just seeing it again made shivers run down Claire's spine. She stopped as the sudden urge to faint hit her. She grabbed onto Chris for support who in turn raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Claire, are you alright?"  
  
Claire looked up at him and smiled weakly.  
  
"Yeah, I just had the sudden urge to faint. I don't why, though."  
  
Luis went up to them and put a hand to Claire's forehead. He sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Chris, you're going to have to carry her. It seems she's come down with a bit of a fever. That would explain why she felt like fainting aside form the fact that she suddenly became so pale."  
  
Chris nodded and scooped claire up in his arms.  
  
"Let's go. The sooner we get her to Becky, the better."  
  
Luis nodded. Chris rested Claire's head against his shoulder.  
  
"Rest for a while sis. I know how to get to the private residence."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Chris nodded and Claire closed her eyes. He reached into his pocket and tossed Luis a buretta.  
  
"Ready to go, Lu?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
Without further delay they opened the palace doors and headed inside.  
  
A/N: Alright! The palace at last. What awaits them you ask, stick around and find out. R/R in the mean time. 


End file.
